Further Confessions Of Georgia Nicolson
by Ruler Of The Darkness
Summary: So this is my continual of the Confessions Of Georgia Nicolson . Georgia is finally with Dave, but can their happiness last long? It looks like they're lives have become even more confused than they were.Oh, nd guess wha, Dave is back!
1. New Beginnings

**Hey, ok then so I have made a new Fanfic about the confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. I have to say that I LOVE Dave the Laugh. He is the best. **

**This is my first fanficton about it, so let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything. Though I do wish I owned Dave, Robbie, Dom…. :P**

…**...**

**The Further confessions of Georgia Nicolson**

**Chapter 1- New Beginings**

**9.00pm**

**At home, in my boudoir of love**

Well, that was a different ending to the way that I thought it would end! Dave the laugh and me! I never saw that one coming… or did I? I was always thinking about him, but that was just because he was a matey – type person, right? Oh well, no point worrying about it now, it doesn't matter, because I am going out with him!

**10.00pm**

**In bed**

It doesn't count as cheating does it, I mean, Masimo didn't actually didn't dump me… did he? But he left me to go to London, that doesn't matter now though right? He can't honestly think that I was going to wait for him, can he.

**1 second later**

Can he?

**1 second later**

But what if he does?

**5 minutes later**

I know, next time he rings, if he does, then I will tell him that I am going out with Dave and that I am very sorry but that I just couldn't wait any longer.

**2 seconds later**

But what if he then thinks that I am a slut? It isn't exactly like he has been gone long; he hadn't been gone 10 minutes before I got a new boyfriend.

**10 minutes later**

Well, now I am worrying, what if he does think that I am a slut? I can't possibly sleep now I am far to worked ….

**Monday 20****th**** April**

**7.00am**

**In bed**

What a lovely wake up call I had. Libby was sucking my toes and Angus was sitting on my face. When I got him off I saw Gordy preparing to jump off of the wardrobe onto my head. I dove out the way just as he landed. I am so vair lucky.

**1 second later**

Not as lucky as I thought. Naomi had snuck in and she just jumped onto my back. That little sex minx. I bet this is a turn on for her.

**5 minutes later**

Changed vair quick for stalag 14. Didn't want to be late. I only put a light layer of foundation on, then blusher, then some light eyeliner around the edge of my eyes (very nice), then two layers of mascara, then a light layer of lip gloss.

**2 minutes later**

No food in, what a bloody surprise. Maybe Jas will have some midget gems. I ran up the road to meet her. Pant pant. I tried to keep my nungas under control, it wasn't easy. The Foxwood lads weren't there, thank God.

**1 minute later**

When I came around the corner Jas was on her wall, playing with her fringe. I ran up to her and resisted the urge to push her into the hedge. She saw me and jumped down.

**7.59am**

**The gates of hell**

Hawkeye was there, as was weedy. Ready to pounce. Lucky for me and Jas we were in just in time so there was nothing she could do about it.

**2 seconds later**

Oh but there is. She caught the make up and sent me to the bathrooms to remove it. Brilliant. Oh, and would you look at that, Wet Lindsay is escorting me. How lovely of her. Just lovely.

**In the loos**

**8.02am**

I'm so red it is ridiculous! This is just not fair! I shall have to try and attempt to put more on at break.

**Assembly **

I sat next to Rosie. Then joy of joys our favourite hymn came on, it was a good one that we liked to change, I could hear Rosie singing at top volume next to me 'oh come all ye PANTS!' I was laughing so hard. It was vair amusent.

**French**

This is so boring! I don't care how to say that I would like some salad. If I was dieing of hunger, I could just tell them that I wanted rabbit, Lapin. I decided that there were better things to so I did my cuticles and then painted my nails a nice calm pink, not to bright otherwise it gets caught.

**German**

Herr Kamyer was in a particularly sticking pair of trousers, well more shorts actually, they only came up to his knees, which are shockingly nobly, and the hair on his legs. Eeeh! Not nice.

I was just sat there, being a good girl and just plucking my eyebrows, when a note landed on my desk.

_Why hello my petit pal, how are you this fine day? Are you going to preparing your outfit for my wedding? Sven and I are very excited. He wants to go and do tastes of some Viking food. Anyway, Jas was saying something the other day about you and Dave the Laugh? Do tell do tell. Love Ro Ro xxx_

I sighed, I hadn't wanted to talk about this, I wasn't sure yet about Ellen being over Dave and I didn't want to upset her. So I sent a nice quick note back to her Ro Ro, you are so insane. I shall tell you about what happened in break. Was Ellen upset? Love Gee xx

I saw her see at she looked at me, she had a confused look on her face, and she _mouthed why would she? _I was about to reply when Herr Kamyer asked me a question,

'Georgia, vat is ze anzer?' I just looked at him, I had no idea what the question had been.

'I do not know vat ze answer is Herr Kamyer.' I told him.

'ze anzer is zat the Koch's went camping that weekend' He said. I nodded and put an interested face on.

**Break**

**Science lab**

**Radiator**

As soon as I went up to the Ace Gang, they all started asking about Dave.

Ro Ro said 'so. What happened?' then Ellen, who it took about five minutes to ask asked me, 'so are you err well like err well going err out?'

I looked at them all and said 'Dave and I are indeed going out. We have had a few snogging incidents in the past few months, and we have decided that we should see how it goes with us being together.' To my surprise, Ellen laughed.

But good old huffy knickers just had to put in 'a few months? As in when you Robbie were going out? And when you were with Masimo?' Uggh! She just had to out her nose in didn't she!

'Well, only once when I was with Robbie. I and he often find ourselves getting up to number six on the sale. When I was with Masimo, he got all huffy, and I just realised the other day, when we were in the woods, he told me that he loved me, that he had done for a long time and that he always would. Then after that, I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I think that this could go well.' I said.

They all smiled at me. We were all laughing at it and then we heard Wet Lindsay and ADM coming. We dove under the lab coats and hid. We were all giggling though, so I was sure that we were going to get caught. But they didn't come in; they just stood out there talking.

'I can't believe Robbie left. He said that he wanted me to go with him, but I said that I just couldn't, I had to stay here, and then I'm going to college. He was so sad, I almost went.' Lindsay said. What? She was still lying!

'Oh. I heard that he said that he didn't want you to go with him, that he thought it was better to get away from here and start fresh in London' ADM said. I always liked that girl.

'Yes, well. Anyway, Masimo left. He dumped her! Apparently she was heartbroken, and now is going out with one of the idiots from that boy's school. She is such a common tart.' I was about to come out of my hiding place and have a go at her when they walked off and carried on talking.

'I hate her! She is so horrid! Uggh!' I said. I was about to make a plan of attack to kill her when the bell went and we had to go to Biology.

**Biology**

I'm so bored. We are learning about drugs and should they be legal and blah blah blah. No one cares! I was just putting on the shiny layer of nail varnish when a note landed on my desk. It was in an envelope. I didn't see who gave it to me, but I suspected Jas, as she was sat there, twiddling with her fringe. I opened it up and read it.

Dear Gee, I am so glad that we are going out. I decided to write you a little letter to cheer your day up. I gave it to Tom who gave it to Jas to give to you. Just thought that I would let you know that after school today, I shall be at the gate waiting for you. See you then. Dave xxx

He was very sweet, but this meant that I would have to get glammed up. Oh why hadn't Jas given me the note sooner! I put the layer of gloss on my nails and waited for it to dry.

**English**

Finally! They're dry. I got my make up bag out of my school bag and got out the foundation and put a light layer on, just the base coat. Then I did my eyeliner, just a little bit, I would put more on in the loos at the end of the day. Then my mascara, only two layers, I would put the other ones on when I did eyeliner. When I had done that I put another layer of foundation on. Then the bell went and we hurried out to lunch.

**Lunch**

Miss Noise asked what was in my letter. I told her that it was just Dave telling me he was meeting me. She got all funny saying how romantic it was of him to write me a letter. All the others were nodding their heads; here we go again, the nodding dogs.

**Art**

Yet again I am amazed at my art skills. I have managed to paint a face of Ro Ro. It is amazing. Although Miss Benson didn't agree, she was all 'we are supposed to be painting the landscape and this is not and blah blah blah' I gave up listening.

**Afternoon break**

We sat outside eating watsits that Ellen found in the bottom of her bag. They were scrummy. We were all sat there chatting and laughing when Elvis came up and had a go about littering then he hurried off to the science block.

**Games**

Oh gott in Himmel! It is freezing! And we are running around the pitch. My nungas are flying everywhere! I might nock myself out in a minute. I found comfort in the fact that I wasn't at the back of the run though, I could see on the other side of the pitch struggling along trying to keep up, she was oanting hard and sucking on her inhaler. It was vair amusing.

**4.00pm**

**End of the day**

Yes! Finally! End of the day! I am out of here! I need to go to the loos and do my make up ready for meeting Dave. I dragged the rest of the gang with me, saying how the others might be with him, so they all came and we all got tarted up. I put more eye liner on and then another layer of mascara and some more foundation and bronzer.

**4.10pm**

When we came out the loos, we went straight to the gate. We were all rolling up our skirts, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Lindsay. I said to the others. 'quickly now. Incoming' and we all started to jog, and then she started to jog. So we broke into a run and we got to the gate and were all panting. Dave was there on the other side of the road with the other lads. We run over the road to them. Just as we got to the other side of the road, Lindsay came out the gate. She saw and starting coming over! We told the guys to run. So we all ran down the road.

**4.15pm**

Pant pant. God this is so tiring. She is still coming after us! Dave was holding my hand when we were running and he noticed me lagging behind he went 'hey sexkitty, need me to carry you?' I shook my head and ran faster. We got around the corner and realised Lindsay had stopped. So we all started walking. I was panting really hard. All the lads were laughing.

**4.20pm**

Jools, Ellen, Mabs, Rollo, Ro Ro, Dec and Edward went off on their turns. It was only Jas, Tom, Dave and me left. Jas and Tom went down Jas' lane and it was just me and Dave left. He took my hand in his and we walked to my house.

**4.25pm**

We got to my house and Dave asked me if I got his note. I told him that I did and that it was very lovely of him to write it. he laughed and pulled me in for a snog. We got up to number six. It was brilliant. When we broke apart I must have had a pout on my face, because he laughed at my expression then bent down to kiss me. Then he said he had to go for footie practice at the park and that he'd see me after school tomorrow.

**10pm **

**In bed**

Oh god, I am really going to need to go shopping for more make up if Dave is going to meet me EVERY day after school.

**1 second later**

And work on my fitness if Lindsay is going to chase us again. I don't want to get caught. I wonder what she'll so in the morning.

**5 minutes later**

Oh joys, Libby and he cold botty and her 'fwends' have all crammed into my bed. My bum is hanging off the edge of the bed.

**11pm**

Mum came in and took Libby with her. FINALLY! I can sleep.

**2 minutes later**

She's back.

**3 minutes later**

And gone again.

**Midnight**

She crept back in going 'shh gingey.' She fell asleep quickly. So I rolled over and tried to get to sleep, it was very hard, what with her very cold botty and all her toys. They have all had new makeovers, and there is now just an arm on Jesus, I tried rescuing him a while ago, but she attacked me shouting 'bad gingey!' and started throwing things, so I had to duck and run back to my room, Jesus has never been the same. It took a very long time to get to sleep, but I somehow managed. It almost looked as if life was looking up for me! Finally. This was a new beginning. The next chapter in my life.

…**..**

**So, what d'ya think? Lemme know. Ideas would be appreciated aswell. **

**~Katie~**


	2. I Still Have Fight In Me

**Thanks for the reviews! It brightens your day when you get reviews. Especially when they're nice ones. So thank you! The idea about them going on a trip.. I like it. I think I'll put it in the chapter after this. Let me know where you think they should go. PM me any ideas you got! **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything. Though I do wish I owned Dave, Robbie, Dom…. :P**

…**...**

**The Further Confessions Of Georgia Nicolson**

**Chapter 2- I Still Have Fight in Me**

**7:00am**

**Bed**

Oh My God! I woke up freezing cold. In the middle of the night Libby had got up and taken the duvet. I don't know how I didn't notice. I even had Goosebumps. And the little devil had opened the windows so all the cold air had come in.

**20 minutes later**

Phew. Dressed and ready to go. Make up done, no food in though. Mum was still in bed as swell. So I wrote her a little note saying that I am still alive if she cares and that if she wants to keep it that way, she had better get some food in. I do hope she listens. She doesn't usually, but maybe the prospect of having me die will make her actually buy food and feed us.

**7.30am**

I got to Jas's early. She was only just getting out to her spot on the wall. She looked very sad. She hadn't even bothered to do anything about the school 'hat thing' she had just worn it as it was meant to be worn. Her eyes are red rimmed. I was going to say something, when I noticed the sandwich she was holding.

**8.00am**

Jas very kindly fed me. She wouldn't tell me what it was that had her upset. I asked if it was Tom and she said no. I asked if it was her family, and she said no. so I gave up. Although, just as we were getting to the gates, she told me that I would find out later after Stalag 14.

**Afternoon break**

The others say they don't know why Jas is upset. But I think they know. Things cant be good if they wont tell me what has her so worked up.

**French**

Jas was late; when she came in she looked sad. She came and took her seat next to me. I looked at her and gave her one of our expressions that say 'is she okay?' she nodded and handed me a note. I opened it, thinking it was from her. It wasn't. I now know why she was so sad, she was worried about me. That was sweet of her.

**Lunch**

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. When we got out of French, I called an immediate Ace Gang meeting. They all came to the Science Lab Radiator, our winter hang out. They all gave me a hug and said how sorry they were. But I stood, told them that I wasn't down and out. I still had some fight left in me, this wouldn't be the end, and this wasn't how things were supposed to end.

**Biology**

RoRo sat next to me; she said that she was sorry. It didn't help. I just stared straight ahead at the board. I copied all the notes that I was supposed to copy and wrote down the homework. She sent me a little note,

_Dear Georgia,_

_I know things aren't looking too good right now, but don't worry. It will work out in the end. Just wait and see. We're all here for you and we'll all help you through this._

_Love you _

_RoRo_

I looked at her and smiled. I didn't write a reply, as there was nothing else that I had to say. I didn't want to reply to it. I wanted to pretend that everything was fine, that nothing bad was about to happen.

**English**

Jas keeps smiling at me. They're all being really nice. They're such good friends. I can't concentrate on the lesson. My eyes are fuzzing over, not good. That is a clear sign that tears are about to come. I put my hand up and asked to be excused.

'yes, of course. Is everything alright Georgia? You look a bit pale.' I nodded and left.

**Bathroom**

I ran to the loo and rushed into a cubicle. I slammed the door shut and slid the bolt home. I turned around and slumped against the door. Sitting there, I suddenly felt sick. I leapt up and leaned over the door and was violently sick.

**French-Again**

When I got back in, the others all asked if I was OK. I nodded at them and just sat in my seat and just looked out. My eyes were open, but I wasn't seeing anything. Just blackness.

**4.00pm**

**Leaving **

In the note, it said that Dave would meet me at the gates. When I got there, he wasn't there, so I hurried down the road and rounded the corner. When I got around it, I ran. Flat out. I had so much energy.

**4.15pm**

**Home**

The energy surge has gone. I'm knackered now. I went upstairs and threw my stuff on the bed and then just fell onto the bed, face first. I've got a face full of the 'teal' comforter on the bed. I could feel tears streaming out of my eyes, they weren't going down my face, but to the comforter.

**7.00pm**

I laid like that for ages. It was painful, and my face went numb, but I didn't care. It actually felt good. It was nice to feel pain and not sadness. Life was over for me now, it felt like there was nothing left for me to want, to live on for.

**7.30pm**

I got my bag out and did my homework. That was a first. I was halfway through my biology, trying to figure out the 'amount of daisies in an area' using data that had been used, when there was a knock downstairs. Mutti and Vatti were home so I let them get it.

**7:10pm**

NO! Vatti has shouted up the stair that it is for me! I know who that is going to be, especially as I ran away from school. It has to be Dave. What am I going to do? I don't want to see him yet! I'm not ready!

**7.15pm**

BUM! It is Dave! I wasn't ready for a visitor so I had to rush around putting all my makeup on. But when I got downstairs I could hear Dave talking with Vatti about some geography thing. I went in and Dave stood up. Vatti looked awkward, he looked at me, and then said he was going to go and make some tea.

**7.30pm**

**High street**

Dave suggested we go for a walk. So I grabbed a coat and now we're walking around in the dark. Its vair nippy noodles. Neither of us has spoken yet. Dave stopped walking, so I stopped. We just stood there, looking at each other.

**7.40pm**

We're heading back to mine now. We sat on our garden wall outside. It was quite awkward. In the end, Dave said he was sorry, he hadn't meant for it to happen. I didn't know what to say, so didn't say anything.

'Georgia, are you going to say anything?' he asked. I hadn't really taken any of it in.

'Um, yeh. You're leaving. I know' I looked up at him, and met his eyes for the first time in the evening. I hadn't cried about it yet, but looking into his eyes, knowing what I was losing, it hurt. I just broke down. Tears came out. Dave pulled me into a hug and just held me for ages. It felt nice. He held me in his arms and promised me that I would always be the girl that he loved, that even though I was an idiot sometimes, he still loved me.

**10.00pm**

**Bed**

Dave left. I went upstairs, had a shower and put my jammie's on and got into bed. I couldn't stop the tears coming out of my eyes as I lay there, thinking that the time that I had left with Dave was limited. As he was leaving. He was leaving for San Francisco in two weeks. And it didn't look like he'd be back.

…

**I don't know if I like this, but I have re-written it already… let me know ….**

**So, what you think? Sucks? Good? Useless? Let me know. But please no haters! I know it is short, but I have been so busy. So, I'll update soon, but don't expect some sudden twist… it looks like Dave really is going…. ! but I think I'll put the trip in the next chapter, as a farewell do Dave **

**they're might be a lot of spelling and stuff, coz I'm on my old lappy, and the keyboard doesn't work too good :/ so sorry 'bout that.**

**~Katie~**


	3. Last Chance To Say Goodbye

**Okay, so I pretty much know wht is going to go on on their trip, I just need to know where to send them too! They're going to plan it now and then actually go there next time ! **

**Thanks for reading **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything. Though I do wish I owned Dave, Robbie, Dom…. :P**

…**...**

**The Further Confessions Of Georgia Nicolson**

**Chapter 3- Last Chance to Say Goodbye**

**5.00am**

I haven't slept. My eyes are swollen and red. My eyes dried up hours ago. I guess there is just a limit to the amount of tears you can shed in a certain amount of time. I was literally out of tears; there was nothing left inside of me. I felt no emotion, just emptiness. I wanted to feel something, just anything. Anger. Sadness. Depression. Anything. But there was nothing.

**7.00am**

Mum came in, and when she saw me she just stood there. She asked what was wrong, but I just shook my head and pulled the duvet over my head. I didn't feel capable of words. All I could think of was Dave, that I had almost no time left with him, he was going. He was leaving me. I was going to be on the Shelf of Love. Again.

**7.10am**

I got out of bed and put my uniform on. I didn't put make up on. I didn't see the point. There was nobody to impress anymore. Dave was going and there would be no one left for me. No one to care about me.

**7.15am**

I have decided that I am never going to have a boyfriend again. They always leave. Robbie is in Kiwi-a-go-go land, Massimo is in London, and now Dave is going to San Francisco. Wherever that is. I might just turn lesbian.

**7.30am**

Got to Jas, she was ready for me. She saw me coming up the hill and jumped down and ran to me. She stopped when she was close enough to see my face. I don't think she'd expected me to look so depressed. I had literally just given up on life.

'Oh Gosh! Georgia!' she ran to me and hugged me. I couldn't hold it in. I just collapsed onto her, and let her take my weight. She held me and just le me cry into her shoulder. I don't know where these tears had come from.

'He-He-He's G-G-Gggoinn-gg Jas. Hee's L-l-eaving m-e-e-e.' I cried into her shoulder. She held me tighter and then pulled me up to her house. We sat down and lent against her wall. I layed down on the pavement and put my head in her lap.

**8.10am**

We had sat like that for ages. But then my bum got numb from sitting on it so long, so we got up and started going so school. We were late. We were walking along when Jas checked her watch; she said that it was 8.15! So we started to run up the hill.

**8.25am**

Pant. Pant. Phew. Got through the gate, we thought we'd be alright, but then just as we were running down the hall to get to English, out popped Hawkeye from around the corner. She took me and Jas to Slim's office.

**8.30am**

**Sitting outside Slim's office**

Jas is very nervy. If she isn't careful she'll have a nervy b. she's sitting there twiddling with her fringe. I told her to pack it in or I'd duff her up, but she ignored me. She keeps going on about how we'll get in loads of trouble.

**8.35**

**Inside Slim's office**

Slim was cross. All of her chins were wobbling as she shouted at us. She was saying about how we'd let down the whole school as we had arrived late. Yeah yeah, rabbit on. Like we're the only people to have ever been late. Well, after all her moaning, shse said that as punishment we had to do detention after school. Which was fine. It wasn't as if I had anything else that I could do, not with Dave leaving.

English

When we finally got to English we apologised for being late, then took our seats at the back of the class.


End file.
